disneychannel_descendantsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/Descendants: Bundles of Love
It was a beautiful day in Aurdon, Mal and Ben were at the Enchanted Lake with their daughter, they were enjoying a wonderful picnic. Rosemary Belle was a beautiful, kind, and intelligent three year old, She had Ben's brown hair, Mal's green eyes, and a smile and laugh that melted the hearts of everyone she meet, She had inherited her mothers love of strawberries, and Ben's undying hope in others. Mal was worried when She and Ben found out she was pregnant, She was unsure if she would be a good mother or not, It took the combined efforts of Ben and all their friends to convince her that She. Was. Not. Maleficent, Three years later and Mal couldn't be happier, Rose filled a hole in heart that she didn't know she had. "Mommy?, Can we go swimming?" Rose asked, Mal smiled at Rose, She leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Baby, I think it's time we go home now, it's getting late and you need to go to bed" She said. "All Right" Rose said. Ben smiled at them, "Come On pumpkin, wanna ride on daddy's back?" He asked. Rose grinned back at him,"Yes daddy" She said. Ben swung her up onto his back and they galloped to the car. Mal smiled as She listened to Rose's laughter and Ben's roars, She snapped her fingers to clean up the picnic, then She joined her family. "Rosie, Guess what" She said. "What Mommy?" Rose asked sleepily as Ben buckled her into her car seat. "Aunt Evie and Uncle Doug are coming over for tea tomorrow, they're bringing Gem with them" Mal said. She and Ben laughed when they saw that Rose had fallen sound asleep. "Come on Darling" Ben said as he held Mal's door open for her. Mal smiled at him as She got inside and buckled up. As Ben drove them home Mal gazed out the window and thought about how much her life had changed in three years, She had gone from a 16 year old rebel who didn't know what love was to a 19 year old Queen who was a mother and a wife. With a smile Mal glanced at her daughter in the backseat, then she glanced over at Ben When they reached their castle, Ben parked the car and got out, Mal opened her door and climbed out, She opened Rose's door and unbuckled her, She lifted Rose out and carried her into the castle and up to her room, She laid Rose on her bed and opening her pajama drawer got out Rose's favorite pair of pink footie pajamas, Then she went over to the changing table and retrieved a diaper, She put the pajamas and diaper on the bed, and started to unbutton Rose's overalls, As Mal changed her daughter into her pajamas, She thought of beloved Rose was by the people, Ben came in as Mal was braiding Rose's hair, He smiled gently at them and sat down next to her, Mal smiled at him as she tied a rubber band around the end of the braid. Then Mal and Ben got up and Mal settled Rose under the covers, She tucked her in well and kissed her cheek. Ben kissed Rose's forehead and He and Mal tiptoed out of the room. "I love you Mal" Ben said as they made their way to their bedroom, which was across the hall from Rose's. Mal smiled at him and kissed and his cheek, "I love you too Ben, Let's go to bed" She said. The two of them got into bed and fell asleep. Category:Blog posts